Looks like Labrador turned into a child?
by Azumiya Satsuki
Summary: Have you ever wondered how would it be if Labrador was a child and everyone had to take care of him? I did and so I wrote this down and of course added a little humor! Just try and read this :)
1. Chalia

**Hello! This fanfic is about Labrador (I kinda fell for him? He is cuuuuute :3 :) The plot is nothing serious or dramatic, it will be just a fluffy and cute (a least I hope it will be) story. I'm quite an inexperienced author, this is my second fanfiction and I don't think that I did very well on the first one in the end :P Anyway, I hope you will be tolerant and that you will enjoy it :)**

**Warning: My english isn't very good so please forgive me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chalia  
**

Castor's P.O.V.

I didn't like him, ohoho, not even in slightest! Actually, I would be overjoyed to spank him right now. With a rod. Made of iron. With thorns. That stupid Frau! How _dared _he do something _so _ indecent?! To take my paperwork and replace it with his perverted pictures! I will make him taste hell!

I noticed a small movement under a tree and made three steps back to see if my guess who it was right.

"Lab? What are you doing?" I asked, watching the light-haired man lying under a tree. He was staring at the bevy of small purple flower.

"Ah, Castor!" He seemed startled. "I'm just talking with these. I didn't see them around before so they interest me a little" he smiled and returned his gaze at the small pretty things on grass.

"Anyway, did you see Frau somewhere?" I tried my fortune.

"Frau? He looked in hurry, I think he went this direction" my friend pointed with his finger at the direction of center of church.

Hiding in the crowd? Not good enough, Frau, If you want to escape _me_, you should go and bury yourself.

"Thanks, Labrador" I said before furiously running to the place where that imbecile should be.

I didn't even have to search at all, my dolls could easily spot and restrain him. Having him in my view, I slowly walked with a demonic smile on my face toward the blond man tied up by my puppets and hopelessly struggling to flee away.

"Prepare for hell, _F-r-a-u_" I said with an awfully sweet voice and cracked my fingers.

"C-C-C-Castor! O-oi! Look, it was just a joke! April fools!" he laughed nervously.

"Joke?! You know that all the head bishops were looking?! DID YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HUMILIATING IT WAS TO BE STARED AT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID JOKE OF YOURS?! AND IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL, IT'S SEPTEMBER, JACKASS!" I screamed while beating a **** out of him.

I didn't care about the others who were looking at us, I just wanted to relieve all my stress and fury created by this idiot. And it wasn't really rare that I was 'teaching' him a lesson.

Suddenly, I felt someone pulling my sleeve. I turned to see who it was and found a brunette with those emerald eyes staring at me.

"Castor-san?" he called me with a questioning voice.

"Did you need something, Teito-kun?" I smiled, ignoring the half dead pervert.

"I think Frau had enough" he pointed at the piece of meat behind me.

"No matter how many times I kill him, it will not be enough, Teito-kun. It's _Frau _we are talking about after all" I noted. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Hakuren and I are heading to the library" he turned at the direction of his blond friend. "But the scene here looked a little too murderous to be called a lesson..." he went toward Frau, bent down and started poking him.

"Hey you damn brat, I'm still alive. Stop it" the man on floor snapped apparently annoyed by the way the teen treated him.

"My name is not damn brat" the boy hissed.

"Sorry, damn midget"

Teito-kun looked at me and said with an irritated smile on his face: "Could you please finish him off, Castor-san?"

"My pleasure" I giggled and approached Frau who was trying to escape.

* * *

Labrador's P.O.V.

_"My petals are elegant, aren't they?" _the flower proudly said.

"They indeed are, Chalia-chan" I chuckled and observed the small purple petals in shape of tears._  
_

_"I got to this place yesterday but have not heard of any other flower that had the same charm as me"_ Chalia flower declared. She really was a lofty one, but I liked her. It was cute.

"I have been here for years and also didn't see any other that would resemble you. Chalia-chan is very unique, isn't she?" I smiled.

_"Of course I am" _I noticed a small movement of one of her's leaf.

"But you said you got here yesterday, how did you manage to grow up so fast?" I pumped while still sounding carefree and not so serious.

_"I'm different from all of those ordinary plants, isn't that obvious?" _

"Could you please tell me more about it?" I asked. Of course, she was not an ordinary flower, to bloom within two days by herself is quite unheard of. Also, I have never seen any kind of flower like Chalia. That's why she interested me so much.

_"Well, Well? Looks like someone is falling for me" _she made a sound that could be considered as chuckle._ "Anyway, I kinda like you so I don't mind telling you, boy"_

"Thank you very much. I like you too, Chalia-chan" the really meant words slipped through my mouth.

_"You know? I'm a special flower made by Chief of Heavens for certain purpose." _she started.

"Really? And what purpose?" I popped my eyes curiously.

_"Secret!" _the petite bloom answered. _"But I can tell you my ability"_

"Ability? You have an ability? How awesome" my gentle smile must have pleased her.

_"Yes, I do. Listen carefully. My leaves are able to confuse time itself. Amazing, right?"_

"Indeed, but... What does it mean that you can 'confuse time itself'?"

Really, what did it mean? I have never heard of a flower with this frightening power. I am aware of that some plants are capable of hallucinations, healing, poisoning, killing, but none of them had something to do with time. Could it be that she could revert time? Or rule it? If that was the case, it would be way too dangerous if she remained here.

_"Chief told me not to say anyone. But if you want to know, why don't you try?" _she suggested.

"What?" I automatically said. "How?"

_"It's simple, just take a few of my leaves and analyze it. Don't worry, I'm not poisonous, so drinking it would be fine too"_

"Then please excuse me" I said while taking some delicate leaves.

_"You don't find me suspicious?" _the flower asked.

"Well, I'm interested in you so I want to look into your ability. And don't worry, I'm not so naïve to drink the potion from your leaves" I assured her. What I said was truth, but the main reason was to find out if Chalia was a treat for us.

_"I wasn't lying, I'm not a poisonous flower." _She sounded a little annoyed. Maybe because I seemed to doubt her?

"I believe you, Chalia-chan. I think you are very nice and cute. Anyway, I have to get going. I will see you next time, okay?"

_"Fine" _was all she said.

I stood up and headed toward the laboratory I always use for research. My eyes were fixed at Chalia's leaves. They didn't look strange or extraordinary, but somehow every time I looked at them, a wierd but not bad feeling took over my body. Just what was the purpose of flower Chalia? And her power?

I reached the big doors and opened them. The room was spacious and full of my belongings. I always spend all of my time here and have almost all of my things here so it ended up like my home. There was even a bed. I liked it here more than my original room, it felt more familiar and was much more time-saving to stay here then walking to my room which was so far from here.

I went to a wooden desk with many papers on it and assembled them neatly on the other side so that I had a place to work. The leaves that Chalia gave to me were lied down and I went for tools I could use to look at this foreign plant.

* * *

Frau's P.O.V.

Damn that little brat. Damn that doll freak. Beating me up like this... did that nerd really want to kill me?! Geez, always so serious! I just provided him a very beautiful and priceless sight at chicks, what was his problem? Don't tell me he is a gay...

Well, it's Castor after all, he doesn't need to be gay to not appreciate it, all that freak thinks of is work. Workaholic and nerd! Yeah, those were the words that described him the most!

"Bishop Fraaauuu!" suddenly someone called me.

"Fraauu niii-chaan!" another, this time girlish voice called me.

I turned and immediately collided with four children from church. One five years old girl and three seven years old boys.

"You lil' brats! That hurts you know?" I laughed and patted a head of little girl who was now holding my hand. "Well, what did you want? Raruri, Hayami, Kyo, Sou?"

"Bishop Frau, let's play!" the one of the boys, Kyo, suggested with a bright face.

"But..." I tried to find an excuse. My whole body hurt so even those children could cause me some pain now...

"Bishop Fraauu!" The second boy named Hayami pulled my sleeves and looked at me with puppy's eyes.

"Pleaase, Frau-nii" Raruri, the girl, plead.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to play?" I bended down to see them eye-to-eye.

"We want to fight Kors like you and other Bishops! Therefore, we are now bishops and you are a Kor!" Sou declared. I knew this was leading to something bad.

"Prepare yourself, evil Kor! We are going to destroy you with those weapons!" Kyo shouted and took out some sticks...

"You don't intend to use them, right?" I looked at those thick sticks they were about to use to fight me.

"Guys, Let's punish this Kor!" Hayami said and all of them started hitting me.

Why was I getting all beaten up today?!

* * *

Castor's P.O.V.

Two hours passed since I (tortured/half-killed/beated up) gave Frau a lesson. I was pretty busy today so I also unconsciously relived all of my stress and uptighness from work at him. Anyway, I was feeling wonderful now.

I managed to explain that thing with 'paper switch' and got back my real documents. They got it, no wonder, Frau indeed was that kind of person and really, me? Me and those vulgar and indecent pictures? I have no interest in those kind of things at all!

I found myself walking nowhere, just going here and there without a destination or certain place in my mind. What should I do? I had free time now and it wasn't so late to return to room. Should I go to library? Visit Razzete? (Make a grave for that stupid pervert in advance?)

Well, I guess I will go and see what is Labrador doing. He startled me a little when I found him before on grass and so focused on that flower. I thought for a moment something happened, like he injured himself or something like that and couldn't move. Labrador is always so... uncareful if it comes to himself. I always have to scold him for not taking care of his own health! Really, he is already an adult but doesn't know what is and isn't bad for one's salubrity.

As I expected, he was no longer in that spot. He wouldn't stay there for two hours, right? But wait... it's Labrador I'm talking about. He would surely be able to lie there for another four hours, actually.

I didn't really have to thing too hard where he could be. I let my foots carry me to a place where he normally is. I stood before an enormous wooden gate and knocked.

"Labrador! It's me, Castor" I called out, waiting for an answer. But no one replied. Could he be somewhere else?

I tried to open the doors. They weren't locked so someone had to be there, for sure.

"I'm going in, Lab!" I shouted and slowly opened the doors. I kind of didn't like this, Labrador would never let his precious laboratory so unguarded. He always locked it before leaving.

As soon as I got in, that bad feeling was confirmed.

"LAB!" I called out his name as I rushed toward him.

He was lying on a floor. Unconscious.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it! If so then please review and wait for another chapter! Thank you :)**


	2. Mother named Castor and Frau, the dad

**Hi, hi! I am soo sorry for the late update! But I'm afraid that from now on, I will be pretty busy. I'm still a student after all :P which means I will not be able to update quickly :[ Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother named Castor and Frau, the dad**

Frau's P.O.V.

What the heck?! I just heard from Lance that Castor found Lab unconscious in his laboratory! Was it a joke? Or did that freaking nerd want to get revenge?! If it was so, then he sure succeeded cause I am worried as hell!

I don't usually run in the church but right now I was faster than cheetah. My mind was kind of blank, I almost thought I would get lost. Fortunately, my cool returned and I finally arrived at the destination.

"LABRADOR!" I screamed as I slammed the door and rushed into a spacious room.

"SHUT UP, MORON" My stomach received a hard kick and I had to bend down from the pain.

I expected another punch or kick but instead, the nerd just walked away and ignored me. So it wasn"t a joke after all?

"Oi Castor, where is Lab?" I asked and stood up to see into his eyes. They were as worried as mines.

"Sleeping, so be quiet: he commanded coldly.

"What happened?" I questioned, obeying his order.

"Who knows? I got here just a few minutes ago. By then, he was already lying here" the brunette said with wrinkled face.

I sighed and remained silent. Castor walked toward a desk and picked up something from ledge above. It was a... beaker?

"Hey, what's that?" I first thought it was empty but when I looked thoroughly, I noticed the transparent and clear liquid.

"No idea. I first though it was a water, but it smells" he answered while staring at the strange thing.

"I didn't notice it at first but when I walked here, I found it spilled over the ledge to desk." He said and frowned. "Lab was holding a cup of tea when he collapsed. It was all over the floor"

"Wait... do you mean-"

"Yes, I do. Since this liquid is so transparent and almost unnoticeable, It would be possible that it got into his drink without him knowing" the nerd explained. "That little idiot... how many times did I tell him not to drink or eat when he is working with strange or even dangerous things?!" he sighed, not out of fury but a clean concern and anxiety.

"Hey Castor, where is he? And what about his condition?" I gently asked, trying not to anger or worry that workaholic.

"Lab is just a little farther in this room, sleeping soundly in bed. I called a bishop with healing zaiphon to spot the problem and dispose of it but..."

I stayed quiet. Was it bad? A life-threatening poison?

"But he didn't find anything. He said everything is completely alright, no track of poison or anything dangerous" he hissed. "I don't get it! Just try to sniff!" He handed me the beaker and I listened.

The scent remained me something nostalgic... I couldn't really remember it but it was something from past... Suddenly, my sight blurred and I wobbled to the back.

"Moron! Stop it, you will pass out" Castor scolded me and took the potion away from me. And of course, he smacked me. At least it woke me up.

"Thanks" I shook with my head to compose myself. "What the heck?"

"Even the scent itself can make one completely black out" he said and returned the wierd thing to its place. "Anyway, I"m going to analyze this and then-" the glasses stopped. He was looking somewhere behind me and seemed really startled. Did he see a ghost or what?

I turned around and also stunned in shock. I guess I was right, more or less. It was a ghost, to be exact, one of the seven ghost, Labrador. But something was seriously, seriously wrong. Lab was always smaller than me or Castor but now... HE WAS EVEN SMALLER THAN TEITO!

"L-L-L-L-L-LABRADOR?!" The doll freak and I yelled and rushed to the light-haired man, no, _child._

"What's wrong you two?" he yawned. With those long sleeves and child appearance he looked too cute. Both of us just stared in disbelief.

"Hm? Why are you two so big? And I feel kinda small" The _boy_ finally noticed and started examining his own (was it even his?!) body.

When he understood why we were so stunned, he looked at us with confused eyes and started crying out of blue. Wait. What?

"W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" I panicked as the child started crying even more.

"CASTOR! W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT TO DO?! WHAT TO D-" My face got punched and I stopped.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me and lifted the weeping child... WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?!

"He is scared, dumbass" Castor kicked me again while comforting Lab.

I just sat on the floor with mouth wide open. I... was I dreaming? Please tell me this is a dream. Or joke. Or whatever! What was going on?! Wha-what was this?! Lab is a child? And furthermore, he is crying?! AND IS CASTOR REALLY TREATING HIM LIKE A BABY?! Comforting him, using sweet words and waddling him? And how can he be so calm?! . .Ha...

_Please tell me this is a nightmare._

* * *

Castor's P.O.V.

Do not lose cool. Do not shout. Do not panick. Calm down and think. BUT THINK ABOUT WHAT?! I AM CARRYING LABRADOR IN MY ARMS AND HE WEIGHTS ALMOST NOTHNIG! AND HE IS EVEN CRYING! WHAT THE- WHAT THE- WHAT THE ***?!

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Calm down and carry on doing... whatever you are doing.

"There, there. We will punish the scary man later, okay?" I promised him and looked at the completely shocked and pale blond. I was feeling completely the same but loosing my mind right now would be dangerous.

I felt as he inhaled and exhaled calmly and evenly and knew he was already asleep. Yeah... Lab just fell asleep in my arms.

I gently switched him into a bridal-style carrying (this was embarrassing even though he was a child now) and walked toward a bed in the back the laboratory. Carefully, so that the child (oh god, this was so wierd) wouldn't wake up, I laid him on a bed and covered the small body with a blanket.

Sight... what should I do? And what was even the meaning of this? Did that potion make him shrink? But why would he be crying then? That was way too out of character for Labrador. So... he returned to his four or five years old self? Was it even possible?

Frau approached me and reluctantly looked at me. His eyes clearly asked me the same question I had in my mind. _What's going on?_

"I really don"t know what this means" I snapped, quietly, so that he would stop staring at me.

"Did you really just carry our Labrador in a princess/style carry?" The stupid blond man chuckled. Hell, it was embarrassing.

"Shut it, if you don't want to die" I hissed.

"Fine, fine. Just please don't wake him up" Frau pointed at sleeping Labrador. For some reason he looked extremely terrified.

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Why, you ask? It's super disturbing to see _that _Labrador cry. And I kinda feel horrible when a child is crying" he explained.

Well, I felt the same way. It indeed was disturbing to see our friend as a five years old boy and furthermore, to even weep. God, he got scared when Frau just started screaming... well, I admit that Frau has a very wierd and loud voice when he shouts with all he has, but that would scare only small children. Which Labrador now was.

"Is he going to be like this forever?" Frau exhaled with a troubled face.

"We will have to find out what that liquid was and then make a potion that would return him to his older self" I declared and pushed my glasses.

"Anyway, he can't stay in that robe so you stay here and watch over him. I will get some clothes for children" I commanded as I stood up and went toward the exit.

"W-WHAT? NO" I can't do that! What if he wakes up?!" he managed to shout it silently.

"Then good luck" I smiled and walked out of the door, leaving the desperate blond with a child.

Normally I would be super anxious to leave him alone with a child, but this child was Labrador. He was very unstable and confused now so even the smallest thing could trigger his 'break down'. And Frau wasn't fond of that, was he?

Well... I also hated when a child cried. They are still so weak and fragile, but also clean and innocent. There should be nothing to make them cry, am I wrong?

Well, put that aside... how should I explain this case? _"Hey, Labrador turned into a child and cries every time some dumbass starts to talk. So shut up, please" _For example? I guess that wouldn"t do. I will think of something, eventually, now I have to find something that would fit him. It could be dangerous if he walked around with that big robe, what if he trips and gets hurt? Or even hits his head?!

Geez, wasn't I getting way too over protctive? Or motherly? Not at all! It was normal to think like this since children were as fragile as glass. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if a child would get hurt because of me, no matter if it was because of the clothes or anything else.

Wait... If he is a child, it means he has to have snacks and take naps. It was afternoon so now he was taking a nap. I should bring something to him to eat. Maybe something sweet? Of course not! That could lead to cavity and-

God, I'm switching into a 'mother' mode. I shook my head to stop thinking like that and concentrated at just one thing. The clothes. I had to get the clothes. But... those church clothes were a little thin, wouldn't he be cold? It"s already september and- I turned at a wall and smacked my head. _Wake up, idiot! It's Labrador I thinking about, not my child!_

I have to find a way to return Lab back or else I, Frau and maybe even everyone else will freak out. Seriously freak out.

* * *

Labrador's P.O.V.

_Woah! A light blue rabbit! Soo cute! And even colorful sheep! What were they doing here? And where was I, anyway? It didn't matter actually, I liked it._

_I stood up and looked around myself. I found myself standing in the middle of meadow with very colourful and fluffy animals! It was like I was in Wonderland like the little girl Alice! Woaaah, so great!_

_Wha- What was I saying? Why am I acting like a small kid? This is wierd, It was like there was another me inside my head. And really, why are here blue rabbits, rainbow colored sheep, pink clouds and all these creepy things? Was I dreaming?_

_But they were soo cuute! I wanted to ride on a unicorn over the chocolate river! And! And I wanted to touch those fluffy and sweet clouds! Would they taste like candyfloss? And since they are pink, are they strawberry flavoured or raspberry flavoured? Hm, which one?_

_Again, some kid took over my mind and body. How could I ever think of that? Was I five or what? I didn't like this feeling. The feeling of knowing that there is a strange thing in my head was scary._

_And I hated scaaary things! They always pop at me and make me like "WOOAAH" and then it does "BUUUUH" and I am like "BUAAAAAH" Sca~ry!_

_What did that even mean? What was this all about? I didn't get it but felt extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to wake up and return to the reality where I was the only one who controled my body and mind._

"Shh! Be quiet or he will wake up" I suddenly heard Frau and slowly opened my untill now closed eyes.

I sat down and rubbed eyes. So I really was dreaming?

"A-ah, Labrador! How did you sleep?" Frau suddenly popped a question with a stupid face.

"Did you have a nice dream? Do you want to eat something?" Castor smiled and I had to frown. Their behaviour was strangely sweet.

"Here you go, lollipop. Do you want to drinK warm milk?" Frau asked again.

I raised my hands and measured their temperature just to be sure. But they were completely healthy. Maybe they went crazy?

"Lab?!" they asked confused as I slapped both of them.

"You guys are wierd" I declared and suddenly noticed how small my palms were. And even my body...

"Labrador, is it you?" Frau gazed at me and then at Castor.

"Yes, why?" I asked and tried to get down from a bed. unfortunately my legs got tangled in something and I fell on my face.

"Ow" I moaned.

"LABRADOR!" I heard the brunette calling my name and I found myself hanging in the air? "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Did you-"

"Castor, please stop shouting. My head hurts" I noted and looked at myself.

Could this be another dream? A nightmare? I was small, like a child. Did I turn into child? How? I didn't really like it.

"And could you please put me down?" I re-asked the now so big man who was holding me and watching whether I did or didn't get injured.

"Thanks god, you are fine" He said relieved.

"Well yes, I fell just from a bed, not sky" I sighed a little annoyed by their overly protective behaviour. "Please, put me down"

He finally listened to me and put me on a floor. It was cold since I was bare...

"Could you please explain what's wrong with my body?" I questioned calmly, looking somewhere behind them.

"We don't know?" Frau said silently, as if even a sign of noise could destroy a world.

I started walking toward my desk and tried to reach it but... I was too small! At least, I could got on a chair and then stand at the desk and then climb at a-

Nope, I couldn't because someone immediately took me down. I didn't really need to see who it was to know.

"You can't go on hight places right now, Labrador. It's dangerous" Castor scolded me and I just sighed in disbelief.

"Yes, _mommy_"

* * *

**Weeeell? Did you like it? I hope you did, because I kinda have my hopes up! Anyway, as I said, there is a possibility that I won't update for a while so please, be patient! I love you guys! :)**


	3. Lollipops make unicorns

**Hello guys! I'm so glad that you like it :') I will do my best not to disappoint you and to make it as awesome as possible! Btw, when the text is like this==_ something blah blah, _it's a flashback. I always use this as flashback, kay? Then, let's get started!**

* * *

_**"You can't go on hight places right now, Labrador. It's dangerous" Castor scolded me and I just sighed in disbelief.**_

_**"Yes, mommy"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lollipops make unicorns**

Castor's P.O.V.

What? Did Labrador just call me _ mommy_? Was this sarcasm? But since when did Labrador use sarcasm?! And if it was, why did he look like a child in disillusionment? I mean, why were his eyes so teary and sad?!

"Labrador, is something wrong?" I asked, ignoring how the latter addressed me.

"I'm sad. Mommy is mad at me. When mommy is sad, I am sad." He shed a tear and sniffed.

Again, a wave of confusion hit me. Why was he saying something like that? And even crying? Was this a part of his joke? I doubt that, he never does these kind of immature things. Right?

Then why was he acting like a child again?! Just a while ago, he was his old self, calm even though he was in this body! So what was this about?

"H-hey lab, please stop crying" Frau tried to comfort him while I was still glued on a spot because of confusement.

"But daddy, mommy is angry" He sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Daddy?" Frau asked reluctantly as he picked the child up. "Oi, Labrador, what's wrong with you?"

"Is daddy also angry?" The little boy asked with another series of tears trickling down from his eyes.

"N-NO! Of course not! Daddy is not angry" Frau nervously denied.

I had no choice but to play along. Whatever was going on, I had to take control of the situation first or else Lab wouldn't stop crying.

"Labrador, mommy is not sad" I smiled and patted his head.

"Really?" he dried his eyes.

"Yes, really" I nodded. "Do you want to eat a lollipop? Mommy has one specially for you, right, daddy?" I looked at Frau with an intense and evil face.

"Y-yeah" he agreed. I could imagine him holding back his laughter so that he wouldn't get killed by me later.

I went toward a bed where Frau put the big round sweet and opened its plastic cover.

"Here you are, Labrador" I gave it to him and watched as the small one in Frau's arms started licking the lollipop.

He focused on the thing in his hands and finally calmed down. And now it was our turn to calm down and comprehend this all. Did that personality change mean that Labrador's psyche turns into the one of a five-years old in a certain time period? Wasn't this all getting too complicated? But at least we could speak with Lab about that strange liquid. Maybe he would be even able to help us with make something to neutralize the consequences of that unknown potion.

Well, we just have to wait until the older Lab will switch place with the small one. At least I hope he will.

* * *

Labrador's P.O.V.

The biiig and sweet lollipop was greeaat! And also it had many colours! Mommy doesn't seem angry anymore. And daddy also isn't angry. And that's why I also am noot angry at all. Being angry is sad. And I don't want to be sad. Being sad is just... so saaad!

Hm... Why were daddy and mommy looking at me so intensively? Did I do something? But I am just eating a lollipop. Did they also want a lollipop?

"Daddy, mommy, do you want a lollipop? It's goood" I smiled and gave daddy a lollipop first since he was carrying me. But my hand was too clumsy (Not me, okay? It was the hand) and it hit daddy's cheek. He did a very funny face! Was it nice? Did he like it? So I will do it again so he would be happy!

"Here" I poked his cheek with it and laughed because of his face. It was really funny. "Daddy likes it? Yay!" I continued.

"H-Hey, stop it" he said while grinning like a horse. "you little br-" Daddy said but got hit by mommy. What did he want to say?

"Frau, restrain yourself" mommy smiled at him. Mommy and daddy really loved each other. Mommy always smiles at daddy and daddy listens to mommy.

"Do you want too, mommy?" I asked and pointed the sweet and good circular thing toward mommy. She just smiled and said: "No, it's fine. You can give it to daddy though"

"Say aah, daddy" I returned my gaze at him.

"Ah, no thanks, Lab. I don't want it" he refused.

I stared at him. Why does no one want a lollipop? It's so yummy! I wanted them to know how great it is too! Or did their tummy hurt? What if it was so? I should comfort them or they will cry. When my tummy hurts, I also want to cry, because it hurts. I don't want mommy and daddy to cry!

"Why are staring at me?" Daddy asked and his eye twitched.

"Mommy, daddy, come here" I requested and watched them as they got to me. "Nea~rer" I commanded.

"What do you nee-" mommy tried to ask, but I didn't let her finish. Was I a bad boy for interrupting her? But I will atone for it now!

"There, there" I said while fondling their heads. Mommy and daddy looked very surprised. Did it help them with a tummy ache? I hope it did.

"Labrador, what are you doing?" Mommy asked. I tilted my head to the left and looked at her with a BIIIG smile.

"I'm helping mommy and daddy so that their tummy wouldn't hurt" was my answer.

"Tummy?" Daddy asked. He looked at mommy and then at me. Did I do anything wrong?

"That's so nice, Labrador. It's already fine so you can stop" mommy said. "And also, the lollipop you are holding... it sticked in my hair"

"Oh no!" I inhaled and covered my mouth that was wide open. "I'm sorry, mommy" I tried to take the sweet from mommy's head.

"Ouch, Labrador, please, let it be" she said and took my hand. Mommy's hand was soo big! Will I once have such a big hand too? With those smaall hands it was so~ hard to hold things!

Now that mommy had a lollipop on her head, it was really amusing. She looked like a unicorn! I had to chuckle. But wait! If mommy is a unicorn,then does it mean I am an unicorn too? And daddy? But only mommy had a horn... I want to ride on her!

"Mommy, can you do a piggy back ride? I want to ride a unicorn!" I esthetically asked and reached out both of my hands to her. Unfortunately, I turned too violently and slipped from daddy's arms. I was glad mommy catched me, because falling from sooo hight would hurt, wouldn't it? Because daddy was very hight!

Both of them looked preetty scared and shocked but I found if funny! It was like I was a birdy that was going up and down and up and down!

Mommy punched daddy angrily and started with another series of kicks, but I didn't see it. She took me into her embrace and turned be toward her back so all I could do to recognize what they were doing was listening to them and feeling moms' movements. It looked like they were playing a game. Was it fun? Can I play it too?

Buuut! I wanted to ride a unicorn now! And did unicorns have wings? I also want to go up and down like before too! Could unicorn mommy do it? Could she? I had do tryy!

First, I snatched unicorn-chan's mane and pulled myself up. Then, I was standing on her shoulders. But really, this unicorn was veery rebellious! It was not obedient and nice at all. The animal I wanted to ride was constantly fidgeting and going here and there, it was hard to hold on because of that. And it was also saying some things! Unicorns could speak? It would be sooo fun to fly in the sky and sing together with happy and sweet unicorn and riding on a rainbow with birdies and flying fishes and sheep and rabbits and cats! Wooow!

"L-Labrador! Come down, immediately! It's - ouch- dangerous!" the animal with big and sweet horn said. Wiiieerd, why did it have mommy's voice? Well, whatever! If it was similar to mommy, I liked it muuuuuuch more!

"Hey Labrador, come here" Daddy said with a panicked face. Or was he jealous that I rode a unicorn and he didn't? I will let him ride it later!

"Giddyuuuuup!" I laughed and pulled the silky and brown mane.

"OUCH! LABRADOR!" The unicorn screamed. Why did it scream? Did it hurt? Then I will just rub it!

"Heeree, is it nice?" I asked while rubbing the hair. It was sooo fun! I liked the unicorn, it was going to the right and left and forward and back and so on! But it didn't fly... Was it tired? Or hungry? What shall I dooo?

* * *

Frau's P.O.V.

My cheeks were all sticky... and that's all because of him and that his super big and colorful lollipop. Well, thanks, Labrador! But I guess Castor had it worst since he was treated like some animal and had that sweet thing stucked in his hair. Well? Let's see how you can keep your cool even in this situation, nerd.

"Labrador, please stop it and get down!" He screamed and tried to take the child down.

"He is lost in his fantasy word" I laughed at him and immediately received the glare of death. But it was still worth it.

"Hm? What's wrong Unicorn-chan? Ah! I have a new name for you! Uni-chaan!" The boy smiled and started hitting the brunette's head. "Uni-chaan!"

"L-Lab. Come down" he lost patience (even he wouldn't be able to withstand that little bra- child)

"But I want a ride" little Labrador said as he pulled his prey's hair again.

"COME DOWN YOU LITTLE-" And, I knew it. He lost it, all composure and cool he always had was gone. You see, nerdy? It's not just me!

"You little what?" I teased him a little but got interrupted by a sudden cry.

"Sh*t" I cursed as I remembered that Lab was still a fragile child. A very fragile child.

Castor also started panicking and tried to pick him down. Fortunately, the boy had loosened his hands and could be easily got down.

"Ah, don't cry, don't cry! I'm sorry" he tried to comfort the crying boy but got even more sound of weeping instead.

"Come on, you are a man, aren't ya? Don't be a crybaby!" I bend down to where Lab was and patted his head. No good.

"Do you want to ride a piggy back?" Castor offered but the boy still didn't stop. What should we do?!

"Look, Lab! Isn't that flower nice?" I showed him a white rose in flowerpot. BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AND CONTINUED ON CRYING. Oh god, please save us...

"What are you guys doing here? Torturing someone?" Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.

"Teito-kun!" The doll freak called out bu still paid attention to the weeping one.

"Who is this?" he asked with eyes gazed at Lab. Why did he had to come right now? Couldn't he have chosen a better time?!

Out of nowhere, Labrador ran toward Teito and wrapped his small arms around the latter's legs. The one with emerald eyes bended down a little and lifted the boy.

"Shh, it's fine" he whispered while waddling Lab who embraced his neck. His tears were still trickling down his cheeks and sniffing.

"Did the perverted bishop scare you? It's okay, I will punch him later" that damn brat said while staring at me.

"WHY ME AGAIN?!" I yelled.

"Then who else would make a child cry?" he dared say.

"Well, so you know! I am pretty good with children!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, I really believe you" he pointed at crying Lab. This was sarcasm, wasn't it?

"Anyway, this time it wasn't me" I sighed and looked at the guiltily looking glasses.

"Fine, whoever it was, leave him be for a while" That teen ordered and rubbed the boy's backs.

And for another half an hour, we had to shut up and watch Teito comforting and then putting Lab asleep. I have to admit that guy was kinda good at these kind of things. Saying sweet things to a child, comforting him all of those were used. And then, finally when he fell asleep, we could exhale in relieve.

"Thanks god" I said as I sat down at a chair.

"You mean thank you, Teito" The nerd corrected me and showed gratitude to the boy.

"It was nothing" he replied. "But I have just one question. Who is he?"

* * *

**YEAAAH! I DID IT! Well, I know its kinda boring now but I will do my best not to make you say 'it disappoint me' or 'I expected more'... I won't let you down! Anyway, please review and tell me what you like or don't like! Bye bye!**


	4. Author's message

**Hello guys... **

**I am sooo veryyy sorry I made you wait for such a long time but I am not bringing good news. Actually, I have bad ones. It may look like I have dropped this fanfiction, but believe me, I haven't! Let me explain what took me so long to update:**

**So, since the school started, I barely had time to do anything else than study, eat and sleep, I am still a student after all. I didn't begin this term with very good grades, god depressed and buried myself in books and self-hatred for a whole month. That's the reason I was absent. In October, I decided to stop writing for a while to focus on school and it ended up like this.**

**I know, you have to hate me, curse me, whatever... I made you wait and didn't even say a thing. I am so very, very sorry, I sincerely apologize. And I am very sad to tell you that this fanfiction is stopped for an unknown time. I will try to update as soon as possible, but the intervals in which I will post next chapter will be random so please... forgive me.**

**And that's all I wanted to tell you. I am sorry.**


	5. Lab is finally sane?

_**"Thanks god" I said as I sat down at a chair.**_

_**"You mean thank you, Teito" The nerd corrected me and showed gratitude to the boy.**_

_**"It was nothing" he replied. "But I have just one question. Who is he?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lab is finally sane?**

Frau's P.O.V.

Who is he? It's tiny Labrador, can't you tell? Of course you can't! Even I couldn't... Geez, how should I answer? Say the truth or lie? I inconspicuously eyed Castor, but the only thing that bastard did was a smile. One hell of a stupid sarcastic smile.

"Y-you know," I nervously started and tried to make up something. "this little guy is..."

"Is?" Teito stared at me curiously. I felt his eyes burning their way into my mind to get an answer. And hell, he was good at it. What was he? A demon?!

"I-I-IT'S" I stutter while shifting eyes from him and Lab, then floor and a ceiling and wow! The plant by the door was pretty big... and green... and plant-like.

"It's?" he repeated.

'I-IT'S-"

"It's?!"

"IT'S MY SON! HOLY SHIT"

"Son..." mumbled Castor behind me while trying to hold back his laughter. Futile, because a little after he bursted out laughing like insane.

Well, wonderful. I just became father! And guess who is mommy? Castor! Teito was looking at me with that '_you drunk?" _face and the doll freak was about to head into a madhouse.

Yeah, I was a bad liar. A _very_ bad one. When it came to lying, I started fidgeting, sweating and spinning with eyes. And of course, blabbing nonsense. It feels like people became some kind of monster with laser eyes and claws sharper than a blade. And I didn't really feel comfortable with laser-eyes and sharper-than-blade claws.

Like, when I was fourteen, I accidentally, _accidentally _destroyed a wall in church when messing around. Bishops were like 'How the hell did you do that?!' And my answer? Guess what! Outta blue, a wormhole appeared and started throwing off blue and pink radioactive cows which hit the wall. Nice? Nope? I bet.

"I don't know if I should be laughing or crying" the brat returned my wandered mind back.

"W-Why would you cry?!" I asked, offended by his statement.

"Because I am an apprentice of such a moronic and perverted bishop"

"WHAT?!" I felt my head turning into a heater. Wasn't it kinda hot? "J-JUST ASK HIM!" I tried luck.

Teito really did it, he looked at Labrador and asked: "Boy, who are you?"

The child stared at Teito and sniffed. "La~b"

"Is that so? You are Lab? Nice to meet you, I am Teito" The later introduced himself. "So, Lab. Who is this scary man?"

Labrador shifted his head toward me and grinned. Please, tell me he is still too small for being so sadistic...

"Daddy!" He cheered and reached his hands for me. Incredible... was he already so smart and kind to play along or did he really think I was his dad? I wished it was the first. Or not. What if he was smart enough to blackmail us by his cries to get anything he wanted? But this is Labrador, not some vilian... right?

"Like for real?" Teito blinked twice and frowned a little. "What did you do to him? Did you kidnap Drug him? Hypnotiz-"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Seriously _why _would he suspect me for something like that?!

"Teito-kun, rest assured, Lab isn't kidnapped, drugged nor hypnotized" Castor finally bothered to help me.

"Brainwashed?" that damn brat was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?

"Yes" the glasses answered. At least now the misunderstanding was clea- Wait. What? WHAT THE-?!

"CASTOR YOU AS-"

"Just kidding" he made that happy-go-lucky and sarcastic smile. I wanted to punch him. Like really. I wanted to punch him.

"Well? Who is this little boy?" we returned to the topic.

"Castor?" I stared at the brown-haired guy and expected him to answer.

"Teito-kun, can you keep a secret?" asked Castor and smiled. Did he really intend to tell him the truth?

"Yes, I can" Teito nodded with a serious face.

"Lab is Bishop Labrador" that smarty said as if it was some kind of joke. It wasn't.

I though that the brat would be least freak out a little or even not believe them but he just stared at Lab and then back at us.

"Fine?" he said reluctantly. "How?"

"Wait, you believe it?" No way in hell someone would stay this calm. At least question it!

"Not yet, I just think it deserves explanation. And it's still better than you being his dad"

"Right..."

"Right" he repeated and then returned his emerald gaze at smarty ass. "Well? How did this happen?"

"Some kind of laboratory accident" he smiled. Really? Smile? NOW?!

"How long will La-, I mean, bishop Labrador stay like this?" he questioned.

"Who knows? Just hope it won't be too long" I confessed. Please, make this affect or accident or whatever I can call this just temporary. Or I will go mad.

"Siiiis!" Labrador suddenly called out and started playing with Teito's face.

"What?" we asked at once.

"Big sis is soo pretty" he was looking at Teito. At _big sis _Teito.

Both of us, me and Castor started laughing. Now we had mommy Castor, me as Daddy and big sis Teito-chan!

"You are right, Lab. Big sis is very pretty... a beautiful _girl!_" I bursted out while holding my stomach. Laughing overload.

"You perverted bishop!" Teito yelled a me with cheeks as red as tomato.

"Did you just say that Teito-kun is beautiful? I didn't know you swing that way, Frau" a certain doll freak insulted me.

"I don't!" I denied and tried not to pick a fight with him.

"Big siis! I want a piggy ride" Labrador smiled with a bright and excited face. It was wierd how quickly he switched from 'sniffy sniff AKA cry' mode into a 'do what I want' mode.

"Pi-piggy ride?" the green-eyed boy asked fuzzily.

"Yes and do it or he will cry. And that's not... nice" I said carefully.

"Fine, fine" the later agreed and took the kid on his shoulders.

"WHEEEE!" Lab laughed and started pulling brown hair.

"Ouch! What are you-"

"Go there!" he pulled the hair on left.

"Ouch! Labrador-san, plea-"

"GOOOO! Here! And now here! And heereee!" the boy was forced to run in circles because of the painful guide by five years old brat. Poor Teto.

"Okay, Labrador! It's time to get something to eat" Castor tried to safe Teito from this torment.

"Eat?" Labrador titled his head and looked like he was making a very complicated and important choice. To eat or to torture his big sis?

"Let's goo eat!" He clapped his hands and I got him down from the shorty's shoulders.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"THE FUCK IS THIS!" the blond bishop cursed as he found his whole face covered by porridge. What happened? Well, it turned out that Lab was not able to chew those... things called food in church so they had to find something soft and easy to eat for him. But this situation got out of control. Who would say that a single child would be able to start a food war? Hm? Who? Frau certainly wouldn't.

"Frau, your dictionary" Castor warned. He himself looked pretty irritated but still managed to keep it in check, at least for now. "Calm down"

"CALM DOWN MY ASS" The man furiously yelled. "THIS LITTLE BRAT TURNED US INTO A WALKING MASH! YOU KNOW HOW I STINK?! LIKE A SHI-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the brown-haired man could no longer tolerate those curses and complains and silenced his friend with a sigle punch. He was in a completely same situation and yes, he stank. Like a thing Frau just wanted to mention.

"Castor-san, Frau, please stop it" Teito said, it looked more like a threat than a request with that annoyed expression on his face. "You are in no position to complain" It was understandable that he was most irritated though. Since he was standing there with pink dress and a ribbon in hair in middle of autumn. And of course, covered in something not resembling food.

Why? Well, once upon a time, a five years old boy wanted to play with his imaginary sister. He knew that sisters are girls and girls wear nice and sweet and cute dresses and skirties and all! So he started picking all kind of clothes and his imaginary sis was forced to try it _all _until a certain boy was satisfied. And here we are. Teito dressed as a Barbie girl who fell into white mud.

"Where is he?" Castor asked as he tried to get that mash off his face.

"Sitting on grass and watching butterflies... Finally done with the lunch" brown-haired boy answered.

"Yeah, he sure did a great job throwing it all at us" Frau mumbled while still rubbing his head hurt by the previous punch. "I hate porridge"

"Could you please stop mentioning it? We all hate porridge after this incident" Teito sighed and headed to his room. "I'm going to change" he said as he disappeared from bishops' view.

"We should-" Frau also suggested getting a shower and changing into something... not porridged.

"Yeah, but first..." Castor looked at the little boy sitting on grass, captivated by butterflies.

"Please, let's strangle him." the blond begged. He wished to have at least ten minutes without a hyperactive, food-throwing, hair-pulling, unicorn riding kid. Just ten holy minutes!

"No," Castor immediately refused.

"Oh come on, it's not like we will imprison him, just tie him up and flee"

"No!"

"Then leave him be here on his own for a while!"

"No!"

"It's not like he will kill himself without us"

"Oh yeah, it is! You know how dangerous it is for a five-year child to be alone? He could climb somewhere hight and then fall, break something, get cut by rocks, get bruises, if he falls at head, maybe even get concussion! Or get lost and wander in church! What if we won't be able to find him and he-"

"OKAY, mom! What should we do then?" Frau snapped.

"Take him with us... he is also mashy-mashed" his words seemed to hurt him. And it was actually truth. Frau was not the only one wondering if he would remain sane at the end of day.

"Fine, but if he accidentally drowns and I accidentally won't notice, it's your fault" the blond bishop sighed.

"You would seriously let me get drowned?" The sudden appearance of child voice made both of them jump out of their skin.

"HELL" Frau eeped and immediately noticed a small boy staring at him on his left. "Nononono! Of course not! I-I-I was talking about-about a rock, yeah? You know like when you accidentally drop it into water it sinks, right? I mean, of course it sinks because it's so heavy and like there is no way a rock would float and-"

"Don't listen to him, Labrador... let's take a bath and then we will give you a candy, okay?" Castor interrupted the babbling guy next to him.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am not five" Labrador frowned slightly.

"Are you?" Frau mumbled. "Wait... Are you Labrador? Like really really our Lab? Our big Labrador?"

"Of course, who else should I be?" he looked confused. "I am completely myself"

"Say that again when you see yourself" the blond mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks god... Anyway, Labrador, this is very important. Tell us what was that strange transparent liquid in your laboratory" the man in glasses asked.

"Hm? Oh was it that one in a beaker? Why? Is something wrong?" he titled his head to the right.

"Well, if I overlook the part where you drank it, lost consciousness and then woke up like a five years old brat who loves to ride on unicorns, make us his parents, dress Teito like a girl and then throw some stupid porridge at us, then nothing. Nothing is wrong" said Frau sarcastically while looking at his no-longer-wearable robe.

"Unicorns?" Labrador questioned even more fuzzed.

"YES! Here, mommy the unicorn!" the blond grew more and more impatient and snapped with a pretty harsh tone as he pointed at 'mommy-unicorn Castor'.

"I-I... I am sorry" the sudden change of Labrador's voice made the other one flinch. He seemed like on the edge of tears. But that was impossible since he was back to himself, right? At least that was what Frau and Castor thought... or hoped for.

"Frau!" the brown-haired man hissed at his friend.

"Okay, Okay! _I _am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just did it, fine? I am sorry, so..." he started fidgeting as looked at the three times smaller boy. "...so please don't make that face"

There was an awkward silence for a while and the boy was still looking at the ground. The two bishops were growing anxious... what if their friend was back into 'yell at me and I'm gonna cry as hell' mode? God no, please no!

"What face?" asked the boy as he lifted his head and pinned those innocent looking eyes at them.

"Well... that face" Frau replied a little confused by the question. "The one you just made. It looked like you were about to cry"

"Why would I cry?"

"'Cause you're FIVE!" And once again, the blond was losing it.

"Am not" the child crossed his tiny arms and stared at him a little angrily.

"Look, Labrador... You accidentally drank that liquid and became a child. We need to know what it was and make antibody to return you into your older self"

"That's one hell of the story" the boy sighed.

"You don't say" said the one who was subsequently punched into face.

"Lab?" asked Castor, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, ah... Do you remember me today speaking with the flower in garden? The one I said was interesting me?"

The brown-haired man nodded and ignored his fellow bishop who was now impatiently blabbering something like 'What the hell do flowers have to do with this?" and constantly cursing. Not pretty words.

"Well, Chalia told me-"

"Chalia?" Castor questioned.

"That's the flower's name. Anyway, she said she has power to 'confuse time itself' and I was curious so I took a sample to analyze it and that's all I remember"

Both bishops silenced for a while, trying to sort out everything they just heard.

"Confuse time itself, huh?" Frau was the one to break that strange quietness. "Then why don't we ask that Chalia flower what the hell it is?"

"_She _is" Labrador corrected the blond. "It's a girl so don't call her 'it'. And she isn't bad, she just have a big pride and talk a lot about herself and-"

"_She_ has a big ego, fine" The irritated bishop snapped.

"But it wasn't a bad idea, Frau..." Castor finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Labrador, do you think you can speak with that flower again?" he returned his attention at the little boy.

"Of course, why not?" he nodded.

"Then let's go" and with that the three of them headed toward the mysterious flower which changed the Profe into tiny brat, ehm... kid.

* * *

**Damn, I am very sorry again, I will do my best, I promise! **


End file.
